ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Lumens
Before we hop into this, I don't own this species. Warsaryan (Also known as Pink Lumen#0333 on discord) owns them. Please go on the server and request a theme instead of just using the wiki to make one. Lumens also have a PT custom server named Luminous Kingdom Lore Lumens are aliens of light, but they weren't always like that. There was a planet named Umbra. It was a land of nothing. Any semblance of sentient life was psychotic and savage, it possessed no form of society or intelligence. They were simplistic beasts of the void. A group of travelers from another more civilised world visited the desolate rock to search for intelligent life. They soon they realized on this rock there was no such thing as peace. No love, no language, no attachment. The travelers had come up with nothing of value but a pack of savage flesh eaters, and deemed it best to purge the planet of all life before moving on. In the ensuing bloodbath, many energy based weapons were used, most giving off fantastic glows amongst the deep black, this had an adverse effect on the monsters, they started to absorb the energy beams, giving off deep hues of colour in response. This prompted the purge to be halted, and the beasts further studied. The flora of the planet began to exhibit the same traits as the creatures, raising many questions about some sort of connection, as time went on the planet began to flourish into life, all kinds of colours coming into existence, forming new patterns and unique blends. Soon this progressed into a fully luminescent planet of shining colours and fantastic patterns. Culture was next to rise, starting simple but soon evolving into a fully functional city, complete with an operational hierarchy, and spanning entire mountain ranges, a true display of power and a real difference from the way it used to be. The travellers, pleased with their work, left the planet just as the now dubbed ‘’Lumens’’ had found a way to replace the numbers they had once so savagely murdered. This was in a secretive manner, using a light mixing technique that was not heard of until that very day. Creation Before we even try to create a Lumen, I want you to try to get an invite to the discord from Pink Lumen#0333 Step 1 Custom outlines and blending are optional, but recommended, but you do need a black base, and this ear. Step 2 Pick some colors and make your mark, it has to be in the shape of a diamond, preferably with a gradient. Step 3 Pick some hair, any hair, any front mane, back mane, and any tail, just make it your gradient. Step 4 Choose some eyes, and make the Eye color lighter than the Eye whites, then, change the Muzzle to the Deer nose, and set your Markings to the freckles. Step 5 We're almost done, now we need to add something from Neck accessories, and add the leg accessories, and then we're done! (Btw, since I forgot a few things, you can have any neck piece, you can't have pants, and your legs have to be a gradient, and that's pretty much it!) Results You should have something that looks similar to this, possibly with just a nose instead of all of the muzzle being colored, also, you don't need the freckles in between the eyes, those are completely optional. That should be it, I probably forgot some stuff though, which is okay since the discord is made way better than this and I still highly recommend going on there. until dawn lumen was here xoxo!Category:Species